1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital electronic circuits. More specifically, the present invention relates to circuits for providing input/output interface functions in integrated circuits, and particularly for providing input/output interface functions in
user-configurable integrated circuits.
2. The Prior Art
Circuits are known in the prior art for providing input/output interface functions in integrated circuits. Examples of such circuits include the circuits disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,912 to Harvey et al. In addition, the X3000 family of programmable devices manufactured by Xilinx are known to have registered or direct outputs and slew rate control.